


im a nervous wreck

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, fobcc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 times Joe comforted Patrick and one time it was the other way around. Chronological order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was written for this month's fobcc. the theme was folie a deux and the prompt i got was west coast smoker. i got inspired by the lyrics "i'm a nervous wreck" and i wrote this. 
> 
> please leave comments if you enjoyed it!

Patrick is biting his nails off when Joe grabs his arm, softly, looking at him with those piercing blue eyes. They've known each other for a while now, and they're both seventeen. This is one of their first shows, and fuck, Patrick is really, really nervous.

"It'll be alright," Pete says as he puts the strap of his bass on his shoulder. "You've got nothing to worry about, Pattycakes." He's too sweet and it makes Patrick want to cry even more as he keeps chewing his nails.

"Damn," Joe scoffs. "You really do know nothing about teenagers."

"I was one about four years ago so, yeah, I forgot," Pete says with playful scorn, and Joe rolls his eyes.

Joe makes Patrick look up, and he's so nervous it's almost adorable. Joe kisses his cheek, and Patrick stares at him, wide-eyed and shocked. "Shh," he shushes, and he kisses his cheek again. "You'll be alright, Trick. We'll do just fine."

"What if nobody likes us?"

"People do like us, Patrick. Chris likes us, Elisa likes us. We'll do just fine, you'll see."

Patrick throws himself into Joe's arms and then he kisses him, without a second thought. Their lips meet and it's innocent and soft and Pete looks at both of them, wild-eyed. Patrick pulls away, a shy smile on his lips. "Thank you, Joe," he says.

"It's no problem, Tricky," Joe smiles, and it's so sincere and good it makes Patrick want to kiss him again. And he does, until they announce it's time to go on stage.

Patrick feels calmer now that he finally kissed Joe. He hasn't revealed his feelings, but he doesn't feel like he has to. They know, silently, they know that they like each other. They're not too young.

And so, when the concert ends with a big "Thank you!" from Pete— Patrick remembers why he's very much the opposite of the frontman, even when he sings. Patrick kisses Joe again, this time a lot more hungrily, and Joe puts a hand on his neck to pull him closer.

When Patrick opens his eyes and they pull away, he sees those breathtaking blue eyes and that hair and, God— he's in love.

He kisses him again, and Joe decides he's in love, too.

* * *

The year is 2003 and Patrick is as nervous as he was in the first concert. He's almost shaking, his nails digging into his jeans, and he wants to cry. His anxiety gets so bad and he wants to just latch onto Joe or Pete and never let go.

Joe is tuning his guitar when he sees Patrick in this vulnerable, about-to-cry state that breaks his heart. He hurries closer to the shorter boy and he mutters sweet nothings into his ear, until Patrick isn't shaking as badly and his nails aren't digging into his jeans.

"Good, very good," Joe says, and Patrick hugs him and kisses him. "We'll be fine, Patrick. You'll do as amazing as always."

Patrick stops himself from arguing, saying that he's never been an amazing singer, that he's never done amazingly at a concert. He stops himself, though, as he doesn't want to get in argument with his sort-of boyfriend.

"I guess," he grumbles as he gets up, and Joe kisses him before muttering they have to go. He goes with him and the show starts. He's almost another person when he's performing— he lets the hype and the excitement take control of him, it lets him petform well.

When they go backstage, Joe hugs him and tells him he did so well. Patrick is more than proud of himself.

* * *

The year is 2005 and they just released From Under The Cork Tree. Patrick is nervous, just as nervous as he was after they released Evening Out in a hurry, just as nervous as he was after they released Take This To Your Grave. It's always been like that; his anxiety gets the best of him, and it'd be awful if he didn't have Joe at his side.

Joe. He thinks of Joe's soft hair and his eyes and he stops hunching over, chewing his lip. "You're nervous?" Joe asks as he sits next to him backstage, a soft grin and pale skin that makes Patrick forget there's anything wrong in the world.

"Yeah," Patrick says, and he picks a loose thread in his jeans, fiddling with it. Joe puts his hand on top of Patrick's— the Jewish man's is a little bigger than his, Patrick notices— and he squeezes gently. "I'm sorry, I'm just— we released the album not long ago enough for critics. I don't know what people think."

Joe grins, and it's almost earth-shattering, and Patrick wants to kiss him so bad. Joe takes the chance to kiss him, though, and it's his lips that meet the shorter boy's. Patrick gives in, Joe's slightly chapped lips making him forget all his worries before he pulls away and he's in the real world again.

"I love you," he says, nuzzling his neck, the floral scent of Joe's cologne almost intoxicating in the good way. "Thank you, Joe."

"I love you too," Joe says, and their fingers are intertwined together. "You're the best, Trick."

Patrick is about to answer when Pete peeks in the door. "It's time to go, lovebirds!" Pete tells them, and Patrick sighs and gives him a quick peck on the lips before taking his guitar and the concert starts.

It's all static in his mind, and he can only think of Joe, Joe, Joe as he sings 'Sixteen Candles' and he does his typical routine, his hat almost covering his eyes. He's too insecure— about everything— to go without hats. They give him some sort of comfort.

The show ends, and Patrick feels... relaxed.

* * *

Their album topped the charts. Patrick looks at the website of the Billboard 200, his eyes blown wide, and he refreshes it and refreshes it, expecting it to be some sort of mistake. But it's there, Infinity On High is on number one and it's not changing.

He draws on a sharp breath, and he starts crying out of a mix of emotions— surprise, shock, amazement, excitement, happiness. He hears the footsteps of someone else and he turns around to see his boyfriend, Joe.

Joe looks at him wonderingly, and then he realizes he's crying. Patrick knows this activates overprotective Joe mode, and he chokes back a laugh when Joe tackles him. "Did someone say something about your weight? What's wrong, sweetie?"

Patrick laughs hysterically, and Joe raises an eyebrow. "I! I'm not crying because I'm sad, you idiot!" he says, and Joe starts laughing too. "We got on the Billboard 200! We're number one!"

"We are?" Joe asks, and he takes Patrick's MacBook and he looks at the website wide-eyed. "Holy shit!" he curses, and Patrick laughs, the cries gone. Joe hugs him, and it's almost bone-shattering before he gets up and calls Pete and Andy.

* * *

Patrick isn't usually the one to cry over comments about his weight— but he's really emotional right now and he knows he's gained weight a lot, but he hates how everyone notices and how everyone cares.

But, above all, he hates how much the hateful comments on Folie à Deux are linked to his weight. 'this album was so bad, Patrick needs to lose weight so he sings better'. 'this album was terrible and the lead singer is fat.'

He starts crying in the middle of the night, looking at his MacBook late at night, Joe fast asleep at his side. Joe opens his eyes at the sound of Patrick's crying, and he turns around.

"What's wrong, baby?" he says, and it's so soft and sweet Patrick wants to start crying again. He looks for Joe's hand in the darkness and he finds it. He squeezes, and Joe kisses his hand.

"Everyone thinks Folie is bad," Patrick says, hiccuping. "And I need to lose weight. I'm fat and disgusting and that's why it was so bad."

"No, no. Your weight didn't have to do anything with this, sweetheart. I promise you that. People just didn't like it."

"You sure?" Patrick asks, and Joe wants to envelop him into a hug and never let go.

Joe kisses his lips and nods. "I'm sure," he says, and it's so certain Patrick kisses him this time. He puts his laptop on the bedside table and he grows closer to his boyfriend, his face into his chest. "We'll be alright," he tells him, and Patrick nods against his chest.

* * *

Joe is nervous. It's the first time he's been nervous before a concert in years, but he's just shaking because fuck, they just came back from an hiatus and this is their first concert in a matter of years.

Patrick has changed a lot. He wears fedoras and his eyes are as beautiful as always. He's still as breathtaking as Joe remembers him, and they're still madly in love, despite their almost nonexistent contact during their three-year break. "Joe?" Patrick says when he sees him hunched over, his face pale.

"I'm nervous," Joe says, matter of factly, and Patrick makes him look up. Patrick kisses him, too sweet and short, and Joe smiles. "I just— it's the first time we play in years. I don't want to fuck up too bad."

"You won't fuck up, honey," Patrick says before kissing him again, and Joe could get lost in those soft lips. "I promise you that."

"I guess," Joe says, and it's that when Andy announces it's time for the concert, and they get up. Joe puts the strap of his guitar on his shoulder, he pats Patrick's back and he leaves to start with 'Thriller'.

Joe feels calmer with Patrick's intrusion and his calming words, and the concert is over in no time.

Joe is more than grateful for his boyfriend.


End file.
